The present invention relates to a vehicle seat, in particular a motor vehicle seat, having an adjustable backrest, according to the preamble of claim 1.
Vehicle seats of the type in question are known from the prior art. For example, the backrests of the first row of seats are unlocked and folded forward in order to facilitate access for the passengers to the seats arranged therebehind. Furthermore, it is known to fold over a rear seat backrest towards the seat part in order thereby to obtain an enlarged loading space. The rear seat backrest is frequently also designed with a division of, for example, ⅔ to ⅓ in order to achieve greater variability in the use of the loading space. In order to initiate and to assist the folding-forward movement of the backrest directly after the unlocking thereof, an energy accumulator, for example a spring means, is frequently located on the backrest structure, said energy accumulator being supported at a first end on the backrest structure and at a second end on the seat part structure or the vehicle body. If, for example, for visual reasons or because the existing construction space does not permit otherwise the spring means is not located visibly within the backrest structure, i.e. between the backrest shell and the padding, the spring means has to be guided out of the padding and the seat cover during connection of the seat to a bearing fastened to the bodywork, which in general detracts from the appearance of the vehicle seat.
DE 10 2006 051 270 describes a vehicle seat, in particular motor vehicle seat, with two backrests which are coupled to a structure by means of in each case one outer swivel bearing and at least one central swivel bearing, as a result of which a backrest pivot axis is defined, and the backrests are each pivotable relative to the structure from a use position into a non-use position, and a joint spring on the central swivel bearing prestresses the two back rests toward the non-use position, wherein the spring acts with one leg section in each case on one of the two backrests and is supported by a central section in a manner fixed relative to the structure.